


Epilogue To The Three Matchmakers

by showtunediva



Series: With Sweet Understanding Seymour's Your Man [2]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to the 3 Matchmakers.  Audrey and  Seymour will be married by the end of this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any characters from Annie Get Your Gun, Little Shop of Horrors or Oklahoma

Seymour and Audrey had been living in the small suburb north of Skid Row for about a month. They happy to leave their previous live of drudgery behind. While Crystal Ronette and Chiffon made an effort to visit every weekend or Seymour and Audrey tried to make a trip down to the city to go visit them Audrey decided they needed to meet new people in their town.  
"Seymour,I think we need to get out in the community more and meet new people. There seems to be so much more night life then there ever was on Skid Row.  
Seymour nodded eagerly.  
"I agree. The only hot night spot was that grimy spot The Gutter where you used to work," Seymour shuddered remembering a point in time in which he had to go to that very same night spot to confront Audrey's ex-boyfriend Orin.  
Audrey picked up the entertainment listings to the newspaper and skimmed them. She spotted a listing for a karaoke night in a local pub. "This sounds fun, how about it?  
Seymour looked over her shoulder. "That sounds like fun. Should we invite Crystal Ronette and Chiffon too? They like to sing."  
"Sure, why not?" Audrey said picking up the phone and dialing their friend's apartment.  
Ronette answered on the first ring. "Hello,"  
"Hey Ronette it's Audrey. Seymour and I were wondering if you guys wanted to come to a karaoke night with us tomorrow night."  
"Definitley! What time does it start?"  
"7:30 so try to be here before 7 so we can get good seats.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
The phone want dead."  
"So?" Seymour said.  
"It's a go." Audrey grinned at her boyfriend.  
Seymour had the perfect plan for a song to sing and a way to surprise Audrey with the perfect marriage proposal.  
The next night Audrey, Seymour Crystal Chiffon and Ronette walked in to the pub. Seymour already liked the place much better then The Gutter. The bright colored walls and the decorations on them gave them a pretty nice ambience.  
"Where should we said?" Crystal asked.  
"It looks pretty crowded but I am sure we'll find some place." Seymour said  
No sooner had Seymour spoken then a blonde haired girl approached them.  
"Hi I'm Laurey. You guys must be new here. You can come on over and sit with us."  
Seymour smiled. "Thanks Laurey. I'm Seymour, This is my girlfriend Audrey and our friends Crystal Ronette and Chiffon."  
"Nice to meet you all. Let's go sit." Laurey said  
Seymour Audrey Crystal Ronette and Chiffon followed Laurey to the table  
"Hi, I'm Audrey. This is my boyfriend Seymour and our friends Crystal Ronette and Chiffon."  
A tall brown haired boy extended his hand. "Hi and welcome to the group. I'm Curly and these our friends Ado Annie and Will and Annie and Frank."  
Greetings went around the table and Laurey gave their new friends a list of songs.  
"What we do is pick one song to do as a solo and one song to do as a group." Laurey explained to the newcomers who nodded.  
The table was quiet as everyone selected their songs. Seymour had no idea what to pick for a solo but automatically knew what he wanted to do for a group song. He pulled aside Curly Will and Frank.  
"I know we just met but I need a favor from you ."  
Curly Will and Frank exchanged a look.  
"What might that favor be?" Curly asked.  
"I want to propose to Audrey and I have the perfect song picked out. I figured we could all dedicate it to our girl friends and then when we're done I'll pop the question.  
Once again Curly Will and Frank exchanged a look.  
"What song did you have in mind?" Will asked.  
"My Everything by 98 Degrees."  
"Sounds good to me. We're in." said Frank enthusiastically as Will and Curly nodded eagerly.  
Seymour was relieved. Everything would fall into place from here.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour proposes to Audrey

The night was flying by. Audrey. Seymour Ronette Crystal and Chiffon were having so much fun and were happy they had found some new friends. Ronette was quick to notice a bulge in the back pocket of Seymour's jeans. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey Seymour, what's in your pocket?"  
Seymour smiled at his friend. "You'll have to wait til the end of guys group number to find out. Seymour said throwing a sidelong glance at Audrey and smiling.  
"Get up for a second we need to talk, in private." Ronette said  
"Okay". Seymour got up and they retreated to a corner near the restrooms where there was a table near a phone booth.  
"Seymour, are you proposing to Audrey tonight?"  
Seymour grinned "Yes, I am but you can't mention anything to her. I want to surprise her."  
Ronette wanted to scream for joy but she was nervous about making too big of a scene that would attract Audrey's attention instead she simply jumped up and threw her arms around Seymour.  
"Seymour, this is so great. Audrey will be so surprised. You could have picked a better time."  
Seymour grinned and then got up. Him and Ronette then went back to their table to join their friends.  
"Okay so the solo numbers are all done, who is first for the group numbers?" Laurey asked. She looked at Curly.  
Curly looked at Seymour Frank and Will "We want to save the best for last." He said. Seymour Frank and Will grinned at him from ear to ear.  
"Okay then, Crystal Ronette and Chiffon why don't you go first?"  
Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon got up and their song started. It was from their favorite genre mo-town. Then Laurey, Ado Annie, Annie and Audrey went singing Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations. Then it was the boys turn.  
They stood in a line near the microphone as the opening notes from My Everything by 98 Degrees filled the room. "This one is for our ladies." Frank said as the song began. Ronette had a grin on her face that was noticeable by the rest of the girls at the table.  
"Hey Ronette, why are you smiling?" Audrey asked  
"Seymour has a little surprise for you at the end of the song."  
Audrey was taken a back. "What kind of surprise?"  
"You'll see… just wait til the end of the song."  
And quicker then she knew it the end of the song came. Seymour left the group of serenading men reached into his back pocket and pulled out the box with the ring. He then went over to Audrey and got down on one knee.  
"Seymour, what's going on?" Audrey asked looking confused.  
"Audrey, since the first time we met at Mr. Mushnik's flower shop I knew we were meant for each other. Don't you think we're meant for each other?"  
Audrey nodded. She had some sort of vague idea of where this was heading.  
Seymour looked at Audrey and opened the box he was holding in his hand revealing a diamond ring.  
"Audrey, will you marry me?"  
There was silence from every corner of the karaoke bar.  
Audrey was so over come with emotion she had no idea what to say aside from the obvious.  
"Yes."  
Seymour slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.  
"I love you Audrey."  
"I love you too Seymour."


	3. When Fiance Meets Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey takes Seymour to meet her father and sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audrey's father and sisters are my original characters.

From the day after their engagement was announced Seymour and Audrey were feverishly busy with the wedding plans. Making reservations for the rehearsal and reception, figuring out food music and all other things involved in planning a dream wedding.  
Audrey had one thing on her mind from the very first moment Seymour proposed. This was the fact that Seymour had never met her dad and she was nervous about what kind of an impression Seymour would make on him. The last time Audrey had seen her dad and two younger sisters was when she was dating Orin and that was nearly two years ago at her mom's funeral. She had passed away from breast cancer.  
She expressed her concern to Ronette while they were out dress shopping.  
"Ronette, Seymour has never met my dad."  
"What's the worry?" Ronette asked  
"What if he doesn't like him? They only guy he ever met was Orin and he didn't really like him very much,"  
"Honey, nobody liked Orin not even Mr. Mushnik. Don't worry he'll love Seymour." Ronette gave her best friend's shoulder an affectionate squeeze  
When she got home from dress shopping Audrey made the phone call to Long Island to tell her family the good news. Her 18 year old sister Debbie answered the phone.  
"Hi Audrey, we miss you at home. How are you?"  
Audrey felt a pang of longing for her two sisters Debbie and 15 year old Darlene who she missed dearly.  
"I'm good. I miss you guys too. I have good news."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm getting married."  
Audrey had to hold the phone away from her ear as her sister let out an elongated scream.  
"Orin finally got up the guts to marry ya?"  
"Oh no, I broke up with Orin about a year ago."  
"Who are you marrying then?"  
"I met this gentleman named Seymour at work and we've been dating ever since I broke up with Orin. Orin is actually dead now."  
There was silence.  
"You killed him?"  
Audrey laughed  
"No silly. He ended up killing himself. I'm so much happier now that he's out of the picture."  
"But I thought Orin was always nice to ya."  
"It's complicated sweetie. I'll tell you and Darlene sooner or later.. just not right now."  
"So when's the wedding?"  
"June.. me and Seymour are still trying to figure out the exact date but I definitely want you and Darlene to be part of the wedding."  
"Are we gonna get to meet Seymour before the wedding?"  
"Yes, I'll bring him over to the house one of these for dinner. Is Daddy home?"  
"Yeah, let me get him"  
"Well now Audrey, what's all the excitement about? I'm pretty sure your sister's scream could be heard half way around the block."  
"I'm getting married."  
Even though she couldn't see him through the phone line Audrey could tell her dad was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Orin finally proposed to you,huh?"  
Audrey sighed.  
"No, Daddy Orin's dead. The situation's really hard to explain."  
"Who are you marrying then?"  
" A guy I met at work his name is Seymour."  
"And does he treat you nice?"  
"Oh yes, definitely." She said 'Much nice then Orin ever did.' She silently added to herself  
"So when will we get to meet him?"  
"Well that's what I was wondering. Should we come to visit you or do guys want to come here?"  
"We'll come to you. Dinner on Saturday sound good?"  
"Sure around 5 would work."  
"Okay then see you then." The phone was disconnected.  
At that point Seymour entered the house and kissed Audrey on the check.  
"Hey honey, how was dress shopping?"  
"Great. Hey guess what? My dad and sisters are coming over for dinner on Saturday night."  
Seymour was instantly nervous  
"I've never met your dad, right? I don't think I've even met your mom."  
Audrey was silent.  
"My mom died of cancer before we even met. I was still dating Orin at the time. My sister was funny because she didn't even know about what happened to Orin and how he went to jail."  
"Did you tell her?"  
"I told her I would tell her and my other sister at a later date. I just want to focus now on getting through these wedding planned."  
"Will your dad like me?"  
Audrey felt like Seymour had read her mind clear through to what she had told Ronette while they were dress shopping  
"I'm actually kind of worried about that too but I'm sure he'll like you. You'll love my sisters."  
Saturday night around the doorbell rang around 4:30.  
"Hi Audrey!" Her sisters smothered her in hugs.  
"Hi Girls, welcome. This is Seymour."  
The two teenage girls were awestruck by the sight of their sister's boyfriend  
Darlene whispered something to Debbie. Debbie smiled and nodded.  
"Hi baby." Her father said kissing Audrey on the cheek.  
"Welcome Daddy. Let me take that pie from you and I'll take all your coats upstairs too."  
"You must be Seymour. It's nice to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too sir. " Seymour said shaking her father's hand. He smiled at Audrey's sisters "And it's nice to meet you girls as well."  
"Nice to meet you too." Debbie spoke on behalf of both sisters.  
Dinner was served promptly at 5. Spaghetti and Meatballs. Audrey's father's favorite.  
So Seymour, what is it you do?" Audrey's father asked.  
"Well sir, I work in a flower shop in the center of town. We just moved our location uptown from Skid Row. Too many break ins and vandalisms done to our store at our old location."  
"And that's how you met my daughter?"  
"Yes sir, our friend Ronette actually was the one who suggested that we start dating. We are so grateful to her for making that suggestion." Audrey and Seymour exchanged a happy grin."  
"You said your store had a lot of break ins on Skid Row? Did Orin have anything to do with those break ins?  
Seymour was shocked. How did Audrey's father know this? He shot a confused stare at Audrey who shrugged. She had never mentioned anything about Orin's psychotic behavior to her dad or her sisters.  
"It's funny you should mention that sir, yes Orin was one of the people who broke into the store. That's what caused us to move. We were concerned he could have hurt Audrey if we had stayed in that location."  
Audrey's father gave Seymour a very serious look.  
"You care about my daughter?"  
Seymour breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Yes sir, I do, very much."  
"And this Mushnik fellow cares about her too?"  
"Yes, sir. Mr. Mushnik is like the father I never had. He cares for Audrey as much as her cares for me. As much as both of us care for her. We both didn't care much for the way Orin used to treat her."  
"And how exactly did Orin die? You didn't kill him?"  
Audrey's jaw dropped.  
"No Daddy, Seymour would never kill anyone."  
"I've heard stories about that man-eating plant he takes care of."  
Seymour didn't expect Audrey Two to be a topic of conversation. "Audrey II is strictly on a vegetarian diet now." Seymour said. "He hasn't had human blood since after Orin died."  
"How did he die?" Debbie piped up.  
Audrey and Seymour looked at each other "We might as well tell them." Audrey said and Seymour nodded.  
"He committed suicide." Audrey said. "At the time of his death he wrote me a note that said he wished he'd been nicer to me when we dated and gave Seymour and I his blessing."  
"But I always thought Orin was nice to you… Darlene said. "He seemed that way."  
Seymour was shocked that Audrey had never told her family anything about how abusive Orin was to her.  
The truth would come out now.  
Audrey got up and walked over to where sisters were sitting and hugged Darlene tightly.  
"No, Darlene. Orin was never nice to me. In fact he was down right horrible to me. He was just nice when he saw you guys at the funeral because he was sorry Mama died."  
"Did he beat you up?" Debbie asked.  
"Yes.. the physical abuse didn't start til about a month after we started to date for the first couple weeks it was mostly verbal."  
Audrey's father couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Honey, why didn't you mention anything to me or your mom sooner. You could have stayed with us."  
"I was too afraid Orin would track me down and then try to hurt you guys. The last thing I would want was for him hurt my family.  
He got up from his seat and embraced his oldest daughter.  
"Audrey, you would have been safe with us. We love you. We would have protected you from that creep. IF you had told us about this sooner he would have not been allowed at the funeral."  
Audrey was instantly ashamed. 'Im sorry Daddy, Orin just scared me so much. I wasn't even safe at work for the longest time because I was afraid he would hurt Seymour or Mr. Mushnik. That's why I'm so happy we moved the store to the new location."  
Audrey's father looked at Seymour  
"Seymour, do you promise never ever to hurt my daughter?"  
Seymour nodded. "Yes, sir. I would never dream of treating her the way Orin used to. She means too much to me.. to all of us. That includes Mr., Mushnik and our friends."  
"Do you promise to give her everything she needs?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Do you promise to love her unconditionally?"  
"Yes sir, with every last ounce of my being."  
Audrey's father had an ear to ear grin on his face.  
"Then I give you our blessing."


	4. The Problem With The Venue

Since she was five years old Audrey had always dreamed of having a beach wedding where she could run barefoot through the sand and have a backdrop of the ocean at sunset. When her and Seymour had first started to date she had mentioned that to him.. now he determined to make that dream come true for her.  
Between picking out table settings, dress shopping and hiring a dj for the reception the Krelborn household was a buzz with wedding plans Seymour was kind of alone wishing he had more friends to be part of his side of the wedding party. Mr. Mushnik would be his best man but that would be where it stopped. He had no family to speak of and had lost touch with his friends from the orphanage from long ago He mentioned this to Audrey one day over dinner  
"Well, what about Frank Curly and Will? They seem like nice enough guys and after all they did help you with the song you proposed to me with."  
Seymour thought about that. "Well, we don't know them or their girlfriends very well don't you think it might be weird and awkward for the girls since they won't have a spot in the wedding?"  
"They can be my bridesmaids. Crystal Chiffon and my sister Darlene will complete that bunch and Ronette and my sister Debbie will be my matrons of honor."  
Seymour still felt awkward but he figured it was better than nothing.  
"We should talk about when we're going to have the wedding." Seymour said. "You said you wanted to have it on the beach right?"  
Audrey smiled , pleased that her boyfriend had remembered her childhood wish "Yes, I definitely want to have it on the beach. Late afternoon right before sunset."  
"Well there's a bit of a problem with the venue."  
"What's that?"  
"The beach at Coney Island has a big sand castle building competition on June 20th and all the hotels in the area are booked for that weekend."  
Audrey frowned. That was the one day she was banking on for the wedding it was perfect because her sisters would be out of school and it was right before the 4th of July when they went away to Boston for the weekend to spend time with their aunt.  
"What are our other options?"  
Seymour went into the kitchen and took the calendar off the wall.  
"Memorial Day Weekend, June 6th, June 15th. Or July 15th."  
"Do you think it would be wise to call the hotel to see what kinds of openings they have?" Audrey said somewhat anxiously.  
Seymour nodded. "Yes, we'll do that tomorrow after we get home from work. I would assume that the customer service desk is closed for the day now."  
"Couldn't hurt to try calling them. If you get a machine they'll call you back tomorrow." Audrey said  
As soon as dinner was done Seymour was on the phone calling the Coney Island Hotel  
As he predicted he got a machine  
"Hello this is Seymour Krelborn, my fiancée and I are trying to plan our wedding and we're trying to find out what the availability of your function room is. Please call us back at 451-234-0191 with your best deals. Thank you."  
The next morning as Seymour and Audrey were getting ready to leave for work the phone rang. It was the hotel. Seymour immediately picked it up.  
"Hello, this is Betsy from the Coney Island Inn. I'm looking for Seymour."  
"Speaking."  
"You called about booking a reservation for a wedding sir?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Did you have any dates in mind? I can tell you what availabilities we have."  
" Yes, ma'am. Memorial Day weekend, June 6th, June 15th or July 15th."  
There was typing on the other end of the phone  
"How many rooms will you be reserving, sir?"  
"Well it's a small wedding.. total amount of people attending will be about 15 -30. Probably about 10 rooms."  
More typing  
Audrey was standing next to Seymour nervously.  
"Will you be requesting a honeymoon suite?"  
Seymour looked at Audrey who nodded excitedly. "Yes."  
More typing.  
" And what time are you planning on having the wedding?"  
"Mid afternoon around sunset."  
More typing.  
"So you'll need the function room at around 6:00pm for dinner?"  
"That's a good enough estimate.  
More typing.  
"We have an opening on Memorial Day Weekend 6:00. Our chapel can even host the wedding for you if you would like."  
"That would be great.. as long as it's an outside on the beach."  
"Yes sir. The ceremony will be on the beach at 4:30. Dinner will be at 6:30"  
"Great Thank you!"  
"You're welcome sir. See you at 10am on May 25th for check in."  
"Thank you again so much."  
The line went dead.  
Seymour picked Audrey off the ground and swung her around.  
"Seymour, I'm gonna get my dream wedding."  
Seymour was so happy to see Audrey's eyes glistening with divine happiness  
"Yes my love. It will be a day to remember for both of us."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
They embraced, kissed and then realized they were going to be late for work so they rushed out of the house.


	5. The Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour is reunited with his childhood best friend Alan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seymour's childhood best friend and his daughter Simone are my original characters.

It was a busy day at Mushnik and Sons' Florists. Mr. Mushnik had hired some high school volunteers to help with putting together a bouquet for the wedding to surprise Audrey and Seymour and also to make things more generally easier for Seymour and Audrey at work since they were considerably stressed out with planning the wedding.  
Simone, one of the volunteers carefully watched Audrey as she pruned a pointseta that was going to be shipped out that afternoon for a Thanksgiving center piece delivery.  
"Mrs. Krelborne how long have you and Mr. Krelbrone known each other?"  
Audrey was intriqued about why the young volunteer was asking her this. "Four years. We used to work for Mr. Mushnik together down in a flower shop on Skid Row."  
"You guys really love each other huh?"  
"Yeah we do."  
Simone sighed.  
"What's wrong honey?"  
"Well see the boys don't really pay attention to me they only pay attention to the pretty and popular girls and I really want a boyfriend."  
Audrey looked at the volunteer, a high school junior who was still young and impressionable.  
"Well, I didn't always date Mr. Krelborne I dated this real creep for a while but he was abusive so I got out of the relationship when I had a good chance and then I met Mr. Krelborne."  
Simone sighed again  
Audrey stopped what she was doing and went over to Simone's side.  
"Sweetie, you're only 16. You still have a long time to figure out what love it. True love will come along when the time is right."  
Simone brightened "'re right Mrs. Krelborne I do have quite a while. I shouldn't be so down on myself."  
Audrey smiled and remembered when she was that age.  
The bell above the door jingled and a young man about mid 30s walked in.  
"Hi, I'm looking for Seymour, does he work here?"  
Audrey didn't recognize this man. "Yes, how can I help you?"  
"Tell him an old friend is here to see him."  
Audrey went into the back room to go get Seymour.  
"Yes, I'm Seymour Krelborne how may I help you?"  
"Seymour, it's me Alan."  
Seymour looked confused  
"We were in the Skid Row home for Boys when were little we always used to play together."  
Seymour immediately brightened and embraced his old friend, his best friend from Skid Row Home for Boys who he had assumed after all these years was dead.  
"Al, It's been years since I've seen ya!"  
"I know old buddy. Nice place you got here. How long you been in the flower business?"  
"Five years. We started out at a place on Skid Row but recently moved up this way. Skid Row had more crime then we could handle. What are you doing now?"  
"Well I'm married and I have two kids. This here's one of em he said indicating toward Simone.  
Simone smiled. "Daddy, you never said you knew Mr. Krelborne."  
"Yes, honey we grew up together at orphanage in Skid Row but then he got adopted by Mr. Mushnik when we were 11. Where is Mr. Mushnik anyway?  
"He's out running an errand."  
"And who's this lovely lady you have here?" he said indicating toward Audrey  
"This is Audrey. My fiancée we're getting married in a few months."  
"I'm awfully happy you found someone Seymour, not many guys on Skid Row find decent girls. I think you and me are the only exceptions. We're probably the only guys from the orphanage that made anything of ourselves."  
Seymour often wondered whatever happened to the thirty or so other young boys that lived at the orphanage or if the orphanage was even still in business. Skid Row was such a wretched place it wouldn't be shocking if the kids had picked up diseases such as Chlamydia, syphilis or scabies.  
"Can I get an invite to this wedding?"  
"Definitely, actually do you want to be in it?"  
"Wouldn't miss it old buddy." Alan grinned from ear to ear.  
Seymour could not stop grinning. He was so happy to be reunited with his childhood best friend and happy to see that he had made out well for himself. He also had now had a best man for the wedding. Now he had two best men. This was a little dilemma. He'd have to talk to Mr. Mushnik.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey's father has a heart attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audrey's uncle Stan and Aunt Lianna are my original characters.

Days and months passed. Plans for the wedding were slowly starting to piece together. Audrey and Seymour were all the more anxious for the special day to arrive. Seymour had figured out his issues with the wedding party. Alan would be his best man and Will Curly and Frank would be his groomsmen, a grand mixture of something old and something new.  
Little did Audrey know that something unsuspected would happen on her end of the wedding party.  
The phone rang late in the afternoon on Thursday May 15th just a few weeks before the wedding was to take place. Audrey picked up the phone to hear her sister Debbie in tears and was quite surprised to hear her in such an emotional state.  
"Debbie, what' going on? What's wrong?"  
"Oh Audrey, it's so awful. Daddy had a heart attack."  
Audrey almost dropped the phone and was quiet for quite a long time  
"Are you still there Audrey?"  
Audrey was trying hard to keep her own composure seeing how upset her sister was on the other end of the phone she didn't want to start crying too.  
"Yes, honey I'm still here. Is he going to be okay?"  
"We don't know. He went to the hospital last night and he had a pretty bad blockage that's going to take awhile to clear"  
"How long is going to be in the hospital for?"  
"We don't know. He may have to have surgery and he may take about three weeks to recover if has to get that done."  
Audrey's heart dropped.  
"So what about the wedding?"  
Now it was Debbie's turn to be silent.  
"We don't know if he'll be better by then. We hope he will though."  
"I want you guys all to be there." Audrey said worried now that her family would not be with her on her special day.  
"Me and Darlene will definitely be there. Aunt Lianna and Uncle Stan are coming up from Boston .Uncle Stan promised to take us if Daddy can't go. Auntie Li will stay home take care of Daddy."  
"Would Uncle Stan be willing to walk me down the aisle if Daddy can't be there?"  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I'll ask him though just to be sure."  
"When should I come to the hospital to visit him?"  
"Daddy said you should visit him after the wedding. Just focus on finishing with the preparations."  
Audrey wanted so badly to be with her sisters. Perhaps she could ask Mr. Mushnik for some time off from work.  
"Thanks for the call honey. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
The phone went dead.  
Seymour came inside from mowing the lawn and notice his fiancée's pale face.  
"Sweetheart, what happened?"  
"That was my sister on the phone just now, she said my daddy had a heart attack." At that second she lost her composure and burst into tears.  
Seymour gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently.  
"Should we go visit him?"  
"My sister says we should just focus on the wedding, but Seymour I'm so worried about him."  
"Are you worried he's not going to be well enough to walk you down the aisle in a few weeks?"  
"Yeah, he may have to get surgery; no one knows how long the recovery will last."  
"Would you mind if Mr. Mushnik took his place?"  
Audrey had never considered asking Mr. Mushnik, he had always been a second father to her.  
"Well my uncle Stan is coming up from Boston and he offered to step in for my dad if he's still sick. It makes more sense to have Mr. Mushnik be part of the wedding. I mean he's like a father to the two of us."  
"Do want to talk to your uncle first or should we talk to Mr. Mushnik."  
"No I'll call my uncle now."  
Audrey released herself from Seymour's embrace and went to the phone to dial her uncle's number.  
"Hello Richards residence, Stan speaking."  
"Hi Uncle Stan, it's Audrey."  
"Audrey, honey. Did you hear about your dad?"  
"Yeah Debbie just told me. I'm in shock."  
:"How are you handling the news?"  
"Not real well. I'm scared for him actually. It's hard to focus on the wedding when I know he's in the hospital. I really want to go see him but Debbie said I could just focus on the wedding."  
"Your aunt and I are coming up on Sunday and staying until the day after the wedding do you want us to come pick you up on Sunday so you can come see your dad?"  
"That would be fine. What time will you be here?"  
" Around 4."  
"Okay that sounds good."  
"See you then."  
The phone went dead once again.  
"So what's the verdict?"  
"My uncle and aunt are coming up on Sunday and staying til after the wedding.. the offered to take me up to see my dad Sunday at 3. I'll ask my dad then about who he things should replace him if he is unable to walk down the aisle."  
"Sound like a plan" Seymour kissed Audrey on the cheek.  
Sunday afternoon Audrey's uncle and aunt picked her up promptly at 3. Her aunt greeted her with a warm hug.  
"Hi sweet heart. We're sorry to see you under such terrible circumstances."  
"I know I'm in shock about Daddy's heart attack too. I thought he was in good health for awhile."  
"Are you concerned that he won't be better for the wedding?"  
Audrey was shocked at how well her aunt could read her mind.  
"Yes, I am. The wedding is in less than two weeks and I am worried he won't be better by then."  
"Well the surgery is supposed to be on Tuesday we're hoping it won't take him too long to recover from the surgery."  
"Me too."  
The rest of the drive to the hospital continued in silence.  
They arrived at the entrance to the hospital, checked in and the nurse pointed them in the direction of Audrey's father's room..  
Audrey walked in quick strides ahead of her uncle and aunt. She wanted be the first to see her father.  
"Daddy!"  
Audrey's father looked up surprised to see his daughter.  
"Hi baby."  
Audrey ran to her dad's bed and threw her arms around him.  
"I've been so worried about you."  
"I know , this has been quite a scary experience for all of us.  
Stan and Lianna stood in the doorway.  
"Come in come in. Grab a seat." Audrey's father said to his brother and sister in law.  
"How are you doing Rick?" asked Lianna.  
"Feeling a little bit better.. this hospital food really stinks though."  
"What time is the surgery on Tuesday?"  
"11:30am. It should last about 2 hours tops."  
Audrey's father couldn't help but note the extremely nervous look in her daughter's eyes.  
"What's wrong honey?"  
"I'm worried you won't be better by the wedding."  
"Don't you worry, I'll be better in no time."  
"But what if you're not? What if the surgery has complications?"  
Audrey's father had never considered this.  
"No matter what I promise to give a 100% effort before the wedding."  
"If not is it okay if I get someone to take your place?"  
"Like who?"  
Audrey looked at her uncle.  
" Uncle Stan.. Mr. Mushnik has actually offered too."  
"And who is Mr. Mushnik? Stan asked blushing with pride that his niece would consider asking him to take his brother's place if he was not well by the wedding.  
"Mr. Mushnik is my boss at the flower shop, he's been like a second father to me for the past five years." Audrey said.  
Stan stood up from his seat and patted Audrey's back.  
"I'd be more than happy to take your dad's place if he's not fully recovered. I wouldn't mind sharing the spot light with this Mushnik fellow as well, seems like he means as much to you as your dad does."  
Audrey smiled warmly at her uncle.  
"Thanks Uncle Stan I really appreciate it and thanks for being willing to share the spotlight with Mr. Musnik."  
"Anything for you my dear."  
Audrey had never felt more relieved as she did at that moment.


	7. An  Unexpected Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Seymour discover that Orin was in a huge amount of debt when he passed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lawyer from the IRS is my original character.

Things got busier and busier at the Krelborne household as day of the wedding grew closer and closer. Things were exciting for Seymour and Audrey yet stressful at the same time. Pretty soon they would be married and Audrey's dream of having a beach wedding would finally become reality.  
When Audrey arrived home from visiting her father in the hospital she found Seymour staring down at an envelope on the kitchen table. "What's that?" she asked  
"It's for you from the IRS. I wanted to wait for you get home for you to open it."  
Audrey went pale. "The IRS?" Why would they send us anything?"  
"Well it looks like it was forwarded the original address is marked returned to sender."  
Audrey had to investigate so she went to the table and opened the envelope. Color slowly returned to her face and spots of red started to adorn her cheeks."  
Seymour had a mixture of concern and curioisity on his face "What does the letter say?" he asked  
"Remember how Orin was filing bankruptcy for his dental practice before he died?"  
"Vaguely."  
"Well, this was originally sent to his house on Skid Row but was sent to us because I guess I was his only person to contact in this area after he died. He owes a lot of money to the government. I don't know if we should pay it back or not."  
"He didn't have any family in this area… at all?"  
"His closest relatives live in Georgia, I think."  
"How much did he owe?"  
"$13,000."  
Seymour was furious that him and Audrey were now responsible for paying back Orin's debt on top of their own bills.  
"What are we going to do? We already have to pay so much money for the expenses of the wedding and all our other bills."  
"I have no clue… there is a phone number at the bottom of the letter stating that if we have any comments or concerns to call the lawyers office. Do you think we should up an appointment with a lawyer?"  
"Couldn't hurt to get a professional opinion. What's the phone number?"  
Audrey circled the phone number at the bottom of the letter and handed it to Seymour. He went into the next room and dialed. He got a machine and left a message.  
"Well, I got a machine . I guess we'll have to wait til tomorrow to schedule an appointment."  
As they were leaving for work the following morning the phone rang. Audrey picked up.  
"Hello. Krelborne residence this is Audrey speaking."  
"Hello Mrs. Krelborne . This is Moriah calling from Richards and Boylston Attorneys at Law. Your husband called yesterday in regards to a letter you received in the mail and setting up an appointment to meet with Mr. Richards."  
"Yes, he did. When does he have available time to meet with us?"  
"Wednesday moring at 9:30 or Wednesday afternoon at 3:45."  
"The morning would be better for us."  
"Okay then. See you at 9:30 Wednesday morning."  
The line went dead.  
Audrey turned to Seymour. " We have a meeting with the lawyer Wednesday morning at 9:30. Do you think Mr. Mushnik will mind if we come in late?"  
"He'll probably give us the morning off. I'll ask him when we get to the store."  
"Okay."  
"I can't believe that good for nothing left you with all of his debt. This is outrageous!" Mr. Mushnik fumed when Seymour told him of their dilemma.  
"Can we get Wednesday morning off sir?"  
"You're welcome to take the whole day off. The volunteers can help me. Things haven't been as busy as they usually are lately."  
"The whole day? Are you sure sir?" Seymour was surprised at Mr. Mushnik's offer.  
"Yes my boy. You two have been incredibly busy with planning the wedding and you deserve a day to relax after how things busy things have been for you over the past several weeks."  
"Thank you Mr. Mushnik sir We really appreciate it." Audrey said.  
"You're welcome." Mr. Mushnik smiled at his employees who were like children to him. He cared about their well being deeply.  
Wednesday morning Seymour and Audrey work up at 7:45 so they could beat the traffic down to Skid Row which would be horrendous if they left any later. They did some window shopping at some of the familiar stores they once shopped at when the lived on Skid Row and then headed to the lawyers office conveniently located across the street from where Orin's former office was.  
When the entered Moriah the secretary smiled at them.  
"Good morning Mr and Mrs. Krelborne. Mr. Richards will be with you shortly please have a seat."  
"Thank you." Audrey said.  
It wasn't long before the door opened and a man with a medium build ,blonde hair and glasses opened the door.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Krelborne I'm Devin Richards please follow me to my office."  
Seymour and Audrey got up and went down the long hallway to the lawyers corner office.  
"So I see you have a problem with paying a back a debt from the dentist office that recently closed across the street."  
"Yes sir." Audrey said.  
"And what your relation to Mr. Scrivello Mrs. Krelborne?"  
There was an awkward silence.  
"He was my exboyfriend. We didn't exactly part on good terms." Audrey said  
"Sorry to hear that. What seems to be the biggest issue with paying back this debt?"  
It was Seymour's turn to interject.  
"Well right now we're in the process of getting married. Our wedding in next week."  
"Congratulations. I wish you the best of luck with your marriage."  
"Thank you. The wedding is very expensive and so is planning the honeymoon. We also have to take into considering all the expenses we have to pay for the new house we just brought up town. We honestly don't know how we're going to pay this outrageous amount of money back by ourselves."  
"Do you know if Mr. Scrivello had any family around here?"  
"His mom died when he was 4 and he lived with his dad. From what Audrey has told me his closest relatives live in Georgia."  
Mr. Richards looked at Audrey. "Mrs. Krelborne , do you have any contact information for anyone in Mr. Scrivello's family?"  
"No sir. The IRS didn't either that's why we got his check in the first place."  
"Do either of you have any relatives or friends that can assist you in paying back part of the debt."  
Seymour nodded.  
"Yes We do. Audrey has family on Long Island . our boss at the flower shop is pretty much like a dad to me and we have friends."  
"Do you think they would be willing to help you out?"  
Audrey shrugged.  
"Well, you see sir my dad just got out of the hospital where he had to get surgery. Those bills are pretty expensive. My sister is also getting ready to go to college and we live on such a limited income because my dad is now the only guardian. I'm sure he'd be willing help , I just don't know how much he'd be willing to give. " Audrey said.  
"I'm sorry to hear about your father's illness. What about your boss from the flower shop?"  
Seymour sighed.  
"He's not very pleased by this whole situation. I'm sure he'd be willing to help us though." Seymour said.  
"And your friends?"  
"Well they don't exactly make a lot of money at their jobs. They work as waitresses at a local restaurants. We hate to burden them but we'll ask anyway."  
The lawyer looked at them.  
"Let's make a deal. I'll try to see if I can get in touch with Mr. Scrivello's family in Georgia and you talk to your family members and friends and see how much money they can spare. We can schedule another appointment for after the wedding if the plans for your honeymoon do not conflict."  
Sounds like a plan to me.  
Audrey and Seymour had lunch plans with Crystal Ronette and Chiffon after the appointment.. the perfect opportunity to discuss this very pressing issue.  
"How was the meeting with the lawyer?" Chiffon aksed  
"It went well. We were actually wondering if you guys could possibly help us out." Seymour said.  
"Anything you need." Crystal said  
"The debt Orin left behind is pretty steep. $13,000 to be exact. We were wondering if you guys would be willing to help us pay a little bit of it."  
Ronette smiled, "We'd be happy to donate as much as we possibly can. How much do you think you will need?"  
Seymour and Audrey collectively sighed and smiled at their friends. "Well we know you guys don't really make a lot with your watriessing jobs so what ever denomination you want to give is fine with us. "  
$500?" Ronette asked.  
"Sounds reasonable." Seymour said.  
"Great we'll send you a check by Tuesday." Crystal said with a smile.  
Seymour and Audrey were relieved and hoped Mr. Mushnik and Audrey's family would be just as generous.  
On the drive home Seymour noticed that Audrey looked nervous.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm just worried my dad won't be able to give us a lot of money. I don't want to be totally screwed over."  
"Well the girls already said they'd give us $500 and I'm sure Mr. Mushnik will be willing to help too."  
Audrey sighed.  
Seymour took one of his hands off the steering wheel and took Audrey's hand in his.  
"Don't worry baby, we'll get through this. "


	8. Seymour's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour has a nightmare about Orin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make a reference to chapter 8 of my original fan fic The Second Confrontation Man To Man in which Seymour confronts Orin about the restraining order. I also do not own rights to any Little Shop characters or characters from other musicals mentioned in previous or upcoming chapters. Hope everyone has enjoyed this fic so far.. we have yet to arrive at the date of the wedding. I also make a brief reference to what happened in the musical. Please give feedback on this chapter.

It was 3:30 in the morning. Seymour bolted upright in bed sweating and breathing heavy. He had that nightmare again. The nightmare he'd been having since Orin died. It was actually a post traumatic stress type of nightmare from when he confronted Orin at The Gutter, the grimy Skid Row night spot where Audrey worked on nights off from Mushnik's Skid Row Florist to warn him about the restraining order. He had been afraid of getting in a brawl with Orin but in the nightmare the brawl occurred and he ended up with a broken nose. Orin then went on vandalize the store again and that's when Seymour had to take more serious action and schedule an appointment for a dental check up where he brought a gun intending to shoot him and be done with him. He didn't have to worry about shooting him because he overdosed on laughing gas and he ended up feeding him to Audrey II. He always woke up at the part when he was about to chop Orin into little pieces.  
Audrey clicked her bedside lamp on and turned toward Seymour. "Did you have the dream again?" she asked… judging by the look on his face the question had an obvious answer.  
Seymour couldn't speak so he simply nodded.  
Audrey patted her side of the bed and Seymour slid over and put his head in her lap  
"It just seemed so real… I was about to chop Orin into little pieces and feed him to Audrey Two."  
Audrey stroked her boyfriend's hair "I know baby, you've had this dream so many times but that's all it is, a dream. Orin is gone from our lives for good now neither of us has to worry about him."  
"Sometimes I wished he'd lived so I could've fed him to Audrey Two."  
"That's crazy talk, imagine how much guiltier you would be feeling if you had killed him Seymour."  
"Well no, I wouldn't be guilty of killing him. He would overdose on nitrous oxide from the gas masks. I would have simply chopped him up and fed him to the plant."  
Audrey leaned over and kissed Seymour softly on the lips as if to quiet him  
"Seymour, everything related to Orin is in the past now, Skid Row is in our past. Please stop worrying. Go back to sleep."  
'Focus on the wedding… Focus on the wedding.' Seymour thought to himself.  
And he slowly drifted back to sleep.


	9. Money Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Seymour figure out how they are going to pay back Orin's debt.

On top of all the stress with getting all the final wedding preparations in order, Audrey and Seymour had the added stress of dealing with figuring out how they were going to pay back the debt from Orin's dental practice. As hard as they tried to focus on getting things in order for the wedding this issue was seemingly distracting to them.  
"How are we ever going to pay back $13.000.00 of Orin's debt?" Seymour asked  
"Well, the girls said they would send us a check by Monday so that's a start. We just need to talk to Mr. Mushnik and I'll call my dad and talk to him about it.." Audrey said.  
The following day Seymour got to work a little bit early to confront Mr. Mushnik  
"Good morning Seymour how was your meeting yesterday?"  
"Successful, sir. Thanks for asking. Audrey and I were hoping you could help us out."  
"As much as I can."  
"Well as you know we have a considerable amount of debt to pay back from Orin's bankruptcy."  
"What's the exact amount my boy?"  
$13,000."  
Seymour could see Mr. Mushnik's cheeks begin to flare  
"That good for nothing scum. I can't believe he left you to pay back his bills."  
"We can't believe it either sir. Would be willing to spare some money to help us pay back the debt? Chiffon, Ronette and Crystal are already sending is a check for $1,000."  
" At the most I can give you $750… keep in mind we have a business to run."  
"Yes, sir. I understand. Thank you!"  
"You're welcome"  
And so began another typical day at Mushnik and Son's Florists began.  
When Audrey and Seymour arrived home from work later that afternoon their answering machine was blinking flashing a red # 2.  
Audrey pressed the play button. The first message was from the lawyer.  
"Hello Krelbornes. This is Jim Richards from Richard and Boyslston Attorneys at Law. Just checking in so see how the gathering of money is going to pay back the debt. I was able to get a hold of one of Orin's relatives in Georgia. I can give you the number if you wish so can call them. Give me a ring. I'm in the office til 5:30 today."  
Audrey looked at the clock and noticed it was 10 minutes of 5. "Seymour, we better call him back before he leaves for the day."  
Seymour nodded. "Okay."  
Beep. The message machine clicked to the next message.  
"Hi Audrey it's Debbie. Just calling to let you know that Daddy is home from the hospital and his surgery went fine. Can't wait to see you soon. Love you!"  
Beep End of messages  
Audrey smiled. "Great! My dad is out of the hospital. That's very relieving news."  
Seymour kissed his fiancée on the cheek and went to call the lawyer's office.  
"Hello Richards and Boylston Attorneys at Law Moriah speaking how can I direct your call?"  
"Hi Moriah this is Seymour Krelborne I am just returning Mr . Richards's call from earlier. Is he available right now?"  
"Yes he is. Let me connect you."  
"Thanks"  
It didn't take very long for the lawyer to pick up the phone  
"Hello Seymour. What's the status on paying back the debt?"  
"Well our friends have offered to send us $1,000 and my boss at the flower shop said he can pay $750. Audrey still needs to talk to her dad."  
"Looks like you guys are off to a good start. Did you need to get in touch with Orin's relative in Georgia right away?"  
"No, it's not urgent but do you think you could mail us the contact information so we can call her as soon as we get a free moment?"  
"Sure. I can also put a call out to them and tell them your issues and try to see if they can call you to work things out so they can determine how much money to send you."  
"That might actually work out better. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Have a good night Seymour."  
"You too sir."  
The line went dead.  
Seymour went back in to the kitchen.  
"So?" Audrey asked anxiously.  
"He said he was going to get us in touch with one of Orin's relatives in Georgia to help us pay whatever amount of the debt we can't pay back."  
"Great! That will help a lot especially since I don't know how much my dad will be willing to give us between paying his medical bills and paying Debbie's financial aid."  
"Are you gonna call your dad now to see what he is able to do?"  
"Yup."  
Audrey went into the next room and dialed Long Island  
Debbie answered the phone  
"Hi Audrey. Aren't you so glad that Daddy's out of the hospital?"  
Audrey smiled "Yes, very much so. Can I talk to him?"  
"Sure let me go get him."  
"Hi honey, how's my girl?"  
"Hi Daddy, I am so glad you're feeling better. Seymour and I were hoping you could do us a favor?"  
"What's that?"  
"Remember how I told you when you came over for dinner that Orin's dental practice was going into bankruptcy before he died?"  
"Yes."  
"Well we got stuck with paying back his debt."  
"How much did he owe?"  
"13,000.00 but our friends Crystal Ronette and Chiffon are giving us $1,000 and Mr. Mushnik is going to give us $750. We were wondering if you were going to be able to help us out at all? I know you have medical bills and Debbie's financial aid to pay."  
" Despite all that honey I'm definitely willing to help. I can give you $500 to start and I'll talk to Uncle Stan to see how much he is able to put forth. If you need anymore let me know."  
"Thanks Daddy. We really appreciate this. I love you."  
"I love you too. See you soon."  
The phone went dead.  
"Well?" Seymour said as Audrey reentered the kitchen.  
"He said he could give us $500 and that he would talk to my uncle. He might me able to chip in a little bit too."  
"Great.. we still have a lot of ground to cover though. I sure hope Orin's relatives are able to help us."  
Audrey snuck up behind Seymour and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
"I do too."


	10. An  UnExpected Rehearsal Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin's rich Aunt Edna shows up at Audrey and Seymour's rehearsal dinner and surprises the soon to be newlyweds with news that she will pay back the rest of Orin's debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orin's aunt is my original character.

Finally it was the day of the rehearsal dinner in 24 hours Audrey would officially be Mrs. Seymour Krelborne.. this was the happiest twenty four hours of her life despite the fact that paying back Orin's looming debt was still over her head.  
Everyone had checked into the hotel a day early in which to get acclimated with the area of Coney Island. Seymour was quite impressed with the venue he had chosen for the wedding. It was almost like a castle out of a fairytale book and it over looked the sea. The wedding the following day would be at 4:30 pm at sunset over looking the water.  
The reheasrsal dinner was held in the restaurant in the hotel where the reception for the wedding would also be held. Just as Audrey's dad was about to give the opening toast someone from the front lobby wait staff rushed in looking flourished  
"Mr. Krelborne, sir there is some one outside in the lobby asking for you and your wife. She mentioned something about a debt. She said it was urgent."  
Seymour and Audrey didn't have any idea what was going on and lots of curious eyes were looking at them. They excused themselves and followed the bellhop.  
Sitting on a chair in the lobby was a grey haired woman who looked about 55. She looked like she was southern.  
"Hello, you must be Seymour and Audrey." The woman said  
"Yes, we are. How do we know you?" Seymour looked at her curiously.  
"Your lawyer got in touch with me about the debt that you had to pay back from Orin's dental practice. I'm his aunt Edna."  
Seymour and Audrey were shell-shocked that one of Orin's relatives was able to track them down.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Scrivello. We were actually just about to begin the rehearsal dinner for our wedding so you caught us at a bad time." Audrey said.  
"I won't keep your from your festivities long. I just wanted to find out how much money you've been able to get your hands on so far in order to pay back the debt?"  
"So far about $1,500." Audrey said  
My family and I have had much discussion and we feel very bad for you that you got stuck with paying back Orin's debt. We would like to pay back the remainder of the debt for you if that's alright."  
'They have to be really rich.' Seymour thought to himself.  
"Are you sure you're willing to do that?" Audrey asked  
"Most certainly. It's no trouble at all. You may not have known this but Orin's family down in the south is really wealthy."  
Seymour and Audrey breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you so much. We really appreciate it." Seymour said.  
The woman reached in to her handbag and pulled out her check book. She wrote out a check for $12,500 and handed it to Audrey.  
This was the best wedding gift they could have ever received.  
"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Seymour asked  
"I don't want to intrude."  
"It's the least we could do since you've been so generous to us." Audrey said.  
"Why not?"  
Seymour and Audrey got up and Edna followed them. The rehearsal dinner went on flawlessly from there.  
The next day was the day of the wedding… the day Audrey had been looking for so long. Nothing could get in the way of such a wonderful day.  
That afternoon Audrey's sister and Ronette were in the dressing room helping Audrey get ready for the big moment.  
"Audrey, you're going to be a knock out. Seymour will be as blown away by your looks as he was on your first date." Ronette said.  
"Yeah Audrey you look so pretty. I hope to look as pretty as that on my wedding day." Debbie said  
Audrey looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but agree with her best friend and her sister.  
"Thanks guys I am so relieved this day is finally here. In a few minutes I will be Mrs. Seymour Krelborne. I couldn't be happier."  
Ronette hugged her best friend. "We're all happy for you." She said  
There was a knock at the door. It was Chiffon  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yup."  
Chiffon started to walk down the hallway toward the stairs. Debbie, Ronette and Audrey all followed.  
The parade met at the bottom of the stairs where Crystal, Laurey, Ado Annie, Annie Darlene and Audrey's father were all waiting.  
Audrey's father beamed with pride at seeing his oldest daughter in all her wedding day glory  
"Audrey, my love you look gorgeous. I never seen you look so pretty."  
Audrey leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy."  
The organ music could be heard starting up in the distance.  
"Okay guys line up. You know the order." Instructed Audrey's father  
Audrey's father extended his arm and Audrey linked her arm through it.  
Seymour anxiously awaited Audrey's arrival at the end of the aisle. Alan could sense his anxiety..  
"You've been waiting for this big moment for awhile. Haven't you buddy?" he asked  
Seymour smiled at his childhood best friend. "Yup, I've been waiting for this moment ever since I first proposed to Audrey. I've known she was the one for a long time."  
Mr. Mushnik smiled at his employee. He was so happy for Audrey and Seymour. They had both been like children to him for the longest time.  
Finally all the bridsesmaids were in the respective spots and Ronette and Debbie took their spaces across the altar from Alan and Mr. Mushnik.  
Seymour had not seen Audrey in her dress yet and he was awestruck. She looked like a princess. Once she took her place on the alter facing Seymour the ceremony began.  
The priest looked at them  
"Seymour do you take Audrey to be your lawfully wedded wife.. through sickness and in health and everything in between?"  
"I do."  
"Audrey do you take Seymour to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health and everything in between?"  
"I Do."  
"Do you guys have any vows prepared?"  
"Yes sir." They both answered in unison.  
They both read their vows to each other.  
"Are the rings ready?"  
"Yes sir." Ronette handed Audrey hers and Mr. Mushnik handed Seymour his  
Seymour took Audrey's hand in his and slipped the ring on to her finger  
The pastor said "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."  
Seymour looked at Audrey and said "With this ring..I thee wed."  
Audrey took Seymour's hand and said. "With this ring.. I thee wed.  
"You may kiss the bride."  
They embraced and kissed.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Seymour Krelborn."  
And the room erupted in much celebrated jubilation.


End file.
